This invention relates to an electronic cash register which can print a receipt and a journal by means of a single printer.
A conventional register is provided with a printer used for printing a receipt and another printer for a journal sheet. In registering operations, the same data is simultaneously printed on the receipt and the journal. The receipt is torn off and handed to a customer while the journal is rolled around a reel to be used as a business record. The use of the two printers, however, makes the cash register body large in size and high in cost. Further, the printers simultaneously perform the printing operations, so that the impact of the hammers resonate to produce a noisy and uncomfortable sound. In setting the sheet for the receipt and the journal in the printers, the receipt sheet is inserted at one end into a receipt feeding port so that the receipt sheet is afterwards taken out from an issuing port. The journal sheet is hooked to or rolled around the shaft of a take-up reel so that the journal sheet is taken up by the take-up reel every time the printing operation is completed. For this, laborious work is required for the sheet settings. If a customer returns an item he bought in the shop and hands the receipt about the item to a cashier, the cashier checks the receipt to see if the item was indeed bought in the shop and if the receipt was indeed issued by her cash register. After the cashier confirms that the customer bought it from her shop, the cashier enters the piece of the returned goods into the cash register. In the item return operation, the judgement if the receipt of the returned item is issued by her shop or not depends solely on the judgement of the cashier. Therefore, there is a high possibility that she may make an erroneous judgement. In other words, the judgement is always unreliable. When the amount of the returned item is registered, the data already printed at the time of registering is not erased, but the amount of the returned item is newly printed on the journal. The printed journal is accordingly difficult to read and this hinders the effective management of sales amount.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a cash register which can print a receipt and a journal by a single printer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cash register which is small in size, low in cost to manufacture, simple in the recording sheet setting work, and having a low impact sound of the hammer.
The invention is based on the nature of the journal as a business record in that it is usually used at the end of the business of the day.